otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
A House Divided
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Senate Forum The vacuous Senate chambers are occupied in their usual flurry of constant activity. Orb-like drones swoop between the sharply-tiered rows of desks, facing the center podium in a wide oval. Light filters in from above, spilling onto the moving bodies of gray-suited men and women. Aides, each with an array of datapads so plentiful that they look like some kind of body-armor, dart purposefully within the fray. The room itself looks to be cut from deeply-veined black marble, and nearly everything in the forum complements the decor. The heavy desks themselves look as if they rose from the tiers themselves, each one filled with file-folders of Senate paperwork. The Republic insignia is emblazoned into the marble beneath the central podium in deep red -- the same color of the sharply-cut banners that fly from each Senate desk. The Senate is filled this early morning with representatives from the various cities around Mars. Standing at the central podium is the Senate Ombudsman, who bangs a gavel, trying to bring order to the chattering in progress. Armitage enters the forum, moving quickly toward the center podium. Spotting the Ombudsman, he hangs back, standing in the central arena near an empty desk. Mauthus stands near a desk as well, just to the left of the podium. The First Consul is announced by a loud, generic voice over the forum's sound system. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the First Consul of the Martian Republic." The Ombudsman proclaims: "This meeting of the Martian Republic Senate is hereby called to order." The chatter begins to die down as the gavel bangs once, twice, three times. Finally, he states: "Our agenda is simple this morning. Senator Emerson Mauthus has demanded that the First Consul appear before the Senate to show cause why he should not face a vote of no confidence. As the matter was brought before us by Senator Mauthus, the senator from Elysium will have the floor first." Armitage nods, remaining silent. He slides into the empty desk, clutching a datapad in his lap. Mauthus steps up to the podium, resting his hands on either side of the lectern. "Esteemed senators." He nods to Armitage. "First Consul." He returns his attention to the crowd assembled in the forum. "Mars stands at a dangerous crossroads, and we must decide now which path to take. Yesterday, this august body followed my lead and approved sweeping new legislation that will make it harder and far more expensive for offworlders to get a toehold in our culture. Today, we gather to decide whether our First Consul should face a no confidence vote. Tomorrow, we may seek a new leader with the proper vision to guide us." He pauses, referring to his notes for a moment. Armitage crosses his arms, leaning back in his seat. His eyes remain on Mauthus. The Elysium Senator glances once more toward Armitage. "First Consul, under your leadership, we have seen the near-destruction of Starbase Cydonia, the inflation of our military budget, the brink of war with the Nall and then utter capitulation to same, and we've seen the conversion of Jupiter into a star by an alien empire whose ultimate plans for our local star system are totally unknown to us - without so much as a formal protest by your office! We have seen scandal after scandal with the Martian Legions. We have seen aliens gaining power and influence among our elite leaders. I am concerned, my esteemed Senators are concerned, and your people are concerned that the Martian agenda is being unduly controlled by alien influences, First Consul. It falls to you, sir, to put us all at ease in this matter." He nods, then steps away from the podium. The Ombudsman steps to the podium, then says, "First Consul Armitage has the floor." Then he steps away. Armitage rises from his seat, striding forward to take the floor. "Senators," he says, placing a hand on each side of the podium. "I've come today to defend my decisions for the Republic. There have been mistakes made within my administration, but I don't feel that they necessarily reflect the quality or ability of my administration. I don't see us thriving from asserting our might locally with the Maltarians or shutting out an alien presence within the Republic. In these times of turmoil, we have to choose our battles more carefully than that." The Senators in the forum mutter amongst themselves, shaking their heads. Armitage blinks, continuing his address. "Legions failings comes from poor leadership within the ranks? I'd say it was a case of a few bad apples spoiling the whole bushel. I've kept us afloat in the galaxy in a time when our Republic could have been destroyed, wiped off the face of Mars." He glances at his datapad. "However, a vote of no-confidence is only going to hurt us. Create factions. Make it harder to get things done. Ombudsman, I turn the floor back to you. Thank you." The Ombudsman nods, steps forward. "The floor is once again Senator Mauthus'." He steps back. Mauthus returns to the podium. "Choose our battles?" Mauthus inquires, a mocking smile on his face. "It would seem that this administration has chosen to fight *no* battles at all. Instead, this administration has behaved in a reactionary fashion, waiting until crisis after crisis *forces* some action, and we are left having to capitulate or be crushed under the heel of yet another alien invasion. The Nall threaten us, and we taunt them publicly until they prepare to launch an attack, and once it appears we will be defeated, we roll over like good dogs and show them our bellies. The Maltarians come to Sol System and launch a potentially catastrophic scientific experiment at Jupiter, and we DO NOTHING! Will we wait until Jupiter goes nova to formally protest what was done against our will? Your answer, First Consul, would seem to be that we must suck it up and take what the universe is going to dish out, because it makes economic sense. It doesn't. I haven't seen the jobless rate dropping because of your policies. Aliens conquered us once before, through less subtle means, and they are trying to do so again. Perhaps you are blinded by their influence and cannot see it, but not all of us have been hornswoggled into this offworlder scheme!" He steps away from the podium. The Ombudsman steps to the podium, then says, "First Consul, the floor is yours." And he steps away. Many senators nod their heads after Mauthus completes his statement. Armitage retakes his position at the podium. "I would have to say, Senator, that many instances you've brought before the forum have been blown slightly out of proportion - twisted nicely to get your point across. Let's look at the situation logically. With the Maltarian Empire, their actions involving Jupiter were not our concern. While it *did* take place in our stellar backyard, our intervention could have led into a hostile situation. On the other hand, the Maltarians didn't inform our government aboutt just how *soon* they would be carrying out their experiment with the gas giant." "Furthermore," Armitage says, "administrations must deal with crises as they arise. In many cases, the crises of the Republic could have *never* been planned for - when they did occur, they were taken care of. The fires, so to speak, were put out." He leaves the podium, returning to his seat. The Ombudsman steps to the podium. "Senator Mauthus, the floor is yours." He steps away, allowing Mauthus to return to the podium. Mauthus rests his hands on the lectern. "Ignorance is no excuse for inaction, First Consul. How soon is too soon to demand that the Maltarians explain in detail their plans for Jupiter? We were given at least a month's warning. A month! Did you call for a summit? Did you dispatch scientists to gather our own independent findings on what might happen, or how we might benefit? This is not merely a matter of putting out fires, good First Consul, it is a matter of protecting the future of this planet rather than sticking our heads in the red sands and hiding from it!" Senators in the Forum cheer this last commentary. Mauthus waves a hand. "Yes, administrations must deal with crises, but they are not dealt with by remaining silent, or by letting aliens - PSIONIC aliens - into our uppermost offices of government and military administration. Administrations must not allow their policies to be determined by popular offworld opinion! For it is the citizens of Mars who must live with your policies, not the offworlders." He steps away from the podium. The Ombudsman steps forward. "First Consul, the floor is yours." "Hindsight is 20/20," Armitage says, almost beginning before reaching the podium. "I didn't hear any concern from the Senate a month ago, when the Maltarian first made this proposal. Funny how it's become a part of this debate. I've made foreign policies the hot topic because I think it exists as the most crucial area of improvement that our government *needs* to make. I did not set out to fix things that weren't broken." He steps away from the podium. The Senators almost as one begin to grumble and scowl at Armitage as he tries to make this about them. The Ombudsman steps forward, gaveling the podium. "Order in the Forum. Senator Mauthus, the floor is yours." Mauthus returns to the podium, shaking his head and sighing. "Backed into a corner, the First Consul attacks the Senate for not being vocal enough to tell him how to do his job. Had we known you *required* our guidance on such matters of planetary security, we would surely have done so!" This gets a cheer from some of the Senators, although it is quickly stifled by a scowl from the Ombudsman. Mauthus rests his hands on the lectern, then says, "First Consul, the problem before us is this: We have put the fate of the Martian Republic in your hands, and we feel you have done an inadequate job in handling matters in the best interests of your people. You may have some grand vision for the future of Mars that includes offworlders - I see a place for them too, for a price - but it would seem your vision is askew from that which is acceptable to the common Martian. And that's what brings us to this crossroads today. None of us wants to have to change horses in midstream, but if the horse is lame, no sense drowning." That gets a smattering of laughter from the forum and a few cheers. Again, the Ombudsman glowers at the gallery, and they fall silent. Armitage shifts in his seat, smiling slightly at the last bit. "So," Mauthus says, "here we are. First Consul Armitage, I turn the floor over to you one last time. Tell these good Senators, tell your people, why we should not call for a vote of no confidence." He steps away from the podium and waits. Armitage leaves his datapad at his desk, coming forward to the podium. "Well," he says. "How can I argue with that? I've said my piece, and have tried to continue in the footsteps of Darian Ellesmere - big shoes to fill. I don't think any final bickering on my part is going to change your vote. I mean, if I were to change the way my administration does business, 'cowtowing,' to use Senator Mauthus's expression, to the Senate's opinion and not the Senate's definite action, would you respect me more as a leader? I think not." He steps away from the lectern, returning to the seat behind his desk. Mauthus returns to the podium and says, "At least then, First Consul, you would appear to be serving your people, and not some alien agenda." Armitage narrows his eyes at that remark, but remains silent. That gets some hoots from the Senators. The Ombudsman steps forward as Mauthus moves back to his desk, and then bangs the gavel repeatedly. "Order in the Forum." As silence falls, the Ombudsman looks to Mauthus. "What is the will of the Senator from Elysium?" Mauthus rests his hands on the desk, still standing. "I would ask the Senators to vote on whether to hold a vote of no confidence. If it is their will, so be it." The Ombudsman calls for a vote. As the votes are tallied, it turns out that half favor a vote of no confidence, while the other half do not. That half want to is, however, significant and should be noted by the First Consul. The Ombudsman walks back to the podium. "On the issue of a no confidence vote, the Senate is currently deadlocked. The measure fails for lack of a majority." Mauthus nods, then looks over at Armitage. "Please don't make us go through this again, First Consul." Armitage blinks at Mauthus, drawing close so that only he can hear. "Senator, do *me* a favor and don't assume the entire Forum thinks the same way you do." Nodding, keeping his own voice low, Mauthus says, "Half of them do. And it won't take much more ineptitude on your part to swing the majority my way. Watch your step, sir." Armitage nods, turning to leave the forum. "Perhaps you should take your own advice - I'd appreciate it if you came to me privately before stirring up something like this. I will, however, do my best to appease the Martian Senate." Mauthus smiles faintly, then nods.